


Stay

by TotallyNotASecretAO3Account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account/pseuds/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account
Summary: When Deceit shows up scared in his doorway, Remus knows something is wrong.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Deceit is in major pain so this is angst

"Patton?" Remus looked up in complete confusion, silently staring at the man standing in his doorway. Patton never visited Remus - especially not in his room. His room wasn't exactly... Pleasant, and it certainly wasn't full of things Patton would want to see. He watched the light side shift uncomfortably, staring at Remus in silence. But the nervousness his face held wasn't from the room, and it only took the dark side half a second to realize who it really was. 

"Deceit?" Remus asked, raising one eyebrow "Why are you Patton? Did you just get back from a video or something?"

"Remus -" Deceit started, but didn't finish. He took a step back and suddenly changed again, this time to Roman. But it wasn't like his normal transformations - he looked like he was in pain. His eyes were squeezed shut and a soft gasp could be heard, something that never usually occured when he transformed into any of the other sides. Even more worrying than that, the change wasn't complete this time. He changed into Roman, yes, but the snake side of his face didn't disappear. It was there, as clear as day. Deceit grabbed the doorway with his hand, holding it tightly and using it to keep himself standing.

"Woah what's going on?" Remus demanded, immediately getting up and rushing over to him. He reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, but Deceit tensed up even more. He let his hand drop.

"I can't stop..." The words came out in a whisper, but were interrupted when Deceit gasped. He lost his grip on the doorway and his legs no longer supported him. Remus managed to catch him, and the two sat on the floor as Deceit changed once again. This time back into himself, but he still wore Roman's sash. Patton's glasses had also reappeared, but they didn't hide the pained tears Deceit was desperately trying to blink back.

"What? Why not??" Remus asked, even though he knew Deceit had no idea. He didn't know what else to say, "Has this happened before??"

Deceit shook his head, though now Remus was looking at an almost exact copy of himself - Deceit still kept his scales. "Sssomething is wrong..." He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and not even bothering to lie. He dug his fingers into the carpet beneath him, his breath coming out in pained pants.

"I...." Remus looked down, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "Do you want to go to your room? Would that help?"

"No!" Deceit's eyes widened in panic, "it-" He was Logan now, "It... My room....it doesn't change with me." He lied, back to whispering. "Please..."

"What do you want me to do?"

Virgil stared back at him. He grabbed Remus' hand and held it tightly, squeezing it. There were several moments of complete silence, before Deceit finally spoke. "Just... Don't go." He whispered, his eyes panicking, but still locked on Remus' gaze.

Remus clenched his jaw tightly, before he grabbed Deceit by the shoulders and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. After a short moment of hesitation, he felt Deceit relax and wrap his arms around him too. He smiled softly when he felt the soft fabric of Virgil's jacket slowly mold back into the smooth cloak that was Deceit's own.

"Don't worry," He said, uncharacteristically gentle and quiet. "You can't get rid of me that easily."


End file.
